mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Candy
Your Candy girl is the main character of the game, also known as the playable character. You can dress your Candy girl up in different outfits, hairstyles, facial expressions, eye color, etc. When you change your Candy's hair color, eye color, and hair it will have an effect on your illustrations. You can receive clothing by dates, special episodes, or going to the dollar or clothing shop. Your Candy transferred to Sweet Amoris from her old school, and her only friend/acquaintance, prior to the game's beginning, is Kentin, who transferred in to be with her. Through your Candy girl, you will meet new characters, friends, foes and romances, creating your own story to tell. Appearance Your Candy's appearance depends on how you want her to look. In date photos, the only things that will be different will be hair color, hair style, and eye color. The outfit that your Candy wears on dates will be pre-set specifically for certain boys, so outfits bought at the Clothes Shop won't show up in date photos. Outside of date photos, however, your Candy can have a much wider range of appearances. Your Candy can wear all sorts of clothing and have many different expressions. Your Candy's appearance can be change anytime, so there's no need to worry about picking out anything that might be permanent. As of now, there is no option to change your Candy's skin color, height, body shape, and so on. Only her hair style, hair color, eye color, and expression can be altered. The first feature you can change with your Candy is the style of her hair. As of now there are three different hair styles; long, short, and curly. This does not include wigs that can be obtained through Special Episodes and events. Even if your Candy wears a wig, the hairstyle under it is what will appear in date photos. It is important to note that if you change your Candy's hairstyle and do a story replay or an episode replay, the most current hair style will be used in the date photo and the old picture will be overwritten with this change. Next, you can change the color of your Candy's hair. There are 12 hair colors to choose from, which consist of (in order from left to right) brown, green, blond, pink, blue, red, ask, black, light blue, orange, purple and white. Just like the hair style, if you change your Candy's hair color and do a story replay or an episode replay, the most current hair color will be used in the date photo.The color and style of your Candy's hair will be what determines what color and style her hair is in date photos even if she wears a wig of a different color. Wigs can be purchased when the event boutique is available, or you can win one from the Flying Cupcake Just like hair color, there are 12 different eye colors you can choose for your Candy. The colors that are available are brown, green, yellow, pink, blue, red, gray, light blue, black, pink and yellow, green and blue, and purple. For the colors "pink and yellow" and "green and blue", these give your Candy the appearance of having Heterochromia iridium, or eyes that are two different colors. Like both the hair style and hair color, changing your Candy's eye color will alter the color of her eyes in date photos when you do a story replay or an episode replay. There are a multitude of options available for changing the appearance of your Candy's face. This option here does NOT get included in date photos. The first option is to choose different style of eyebrows such as ones that make your Candy look sad, angry, skeptical, or relaxed. The next option is to change your Candy's eyes. This allows your Candy to wink, have swirly eyes, have hearts in her eyes, have closed eyes, have money symbols in her eyes, have a sly look, have "X" eyes, or have surprised looking eyes. Your Candy's mouth can also be changed. The mouth option can give your Candy a happy look, a sad mouth, a wide grin, a small "o" mouth, a stern straight mouth, a cat-like mouth, tongue sticking out, an "X" mouth, a worried mouth, and a normal smile. The last option is the "add an accessory". This allows you to add many different accessories to your Candy including tears coming from her eyes, a black tear tattoo under her eye, an angry vein mark on her head, a sweat drop on her head, a scar on her cheek, a mole under her eye, a mole on her cheek, small dots under both her eyes, three dots in a row under one eye, facial paint marks, a black butterfly tattoo under her eye, a blue butterfly tattoo under her eye, a black star tattoo under her eye, a yellow star tattoo under her eye, a black hear tattoo under her eye, a pink heart tattoo under her eye, and blush on both her cheeks. After episode 22 when you obtain the "Makeup Case", new makeup choices are unlocked. This includes eyeshadow (along with ChiNoMiko's new eye style), blush, and lipstick. (along with a smile that reveals the teeth) Personality Much of your Candy's personality depends on options the player chooses for certain dialogues. Some of her personality is pre-written, however, and there is no controlling it. Your Candy can sometimes be very naive, an example being when she spray painted Amber's locker during the middle of school hours. Your Candy is well known for being very nosey, and being unable to keep to herself. Instead, she gets into other people's business even if it doesn't involve her. This can get her into trouble, but she does it anyways. She can also be rather dense and forgetful of other people's feelings. This can be seen after the Deborah arc is coming to an end and Deborah flees the school crying due to her plans falling through and being found out. Your Candy exclaims how she was right all along about Deborah, not realizing the shame and sadness her friends were feeling about finding out their friend had betrayed them and had thought so poorly of them all that time. Even with these lesser traits aside, your Candy also shows she cares deeply for her friends, and becomes angry if someone bullies them. Love Interests The main part of this game is to meet the boys of Sweet Amoris and to go on dates with them. All the boys are different and have their own personalities that include things they like and dislike, and how your Candy interacts with them will determine how much they like her. Some boys are only in a couple episodes, sometimes less, and so dating them is limited. Many of the boys are reoccurring , however, and will always be around for your Candy to hang out with. Which boy is most compatible for your Candy...? Kentin: When your Candy enrolls in her new school of Sweet Amoris High School, a friend from her last school will also enroll: Kentin. Your Candy's view on Kentin (or Ken for short) will depend mostly on your personal view of him. She can either think his crush on you is cute and consider him a close friend, or she can dread meeting up with him and will act coldly toward him. If your Candy is sweet toward Ken, she will be upset when he's bullied by Amber and when he has to leave for military school. How your Candy treats Ken affects how he acts toward your Candy in the future. Castiel: The "bad boy" of the school, Castiel will act more harshly toward your Candy compared to other characters. He is quick tempered and can be rude to your Candy, but deep down he doesn't mean any harm. Castiel really does care about your Candy, he just has a difficult time expressing himself. Even though he will tease or lash out toward your Candy, he will also defend her when necessary and will sometimes do sweet things for her. If patient enough, your Candy may be able to see the good inside him. Nathaniel: As a member of the Student Council, Nathaniel is a hard worker and takes things rather seriously. He will often come off as a "stick in the mud" and will seem to have little interest in your Candy in the beginning, but as time goes on, he will slowly come out of his shell. He is kind-hearted and cares about your Candy's well being. Stress from home life can make him a little irritable, but he has a good heart and shows trust in your Candy. Lysander: Out of all the dateable boys, Lysander is the most quiet and withdrawn. He is very mysterious and it isn't often that he confides in anyone. Underneath his solemn exterior, though, is a very caring and sweet soul. Lysander is a reliable and friendly guy once your Candy gets to know him. She's one of the few people he opens up to, even if it doesn't seem often. He cares a lot about animals (especially rabbits) and when things become difficult in your Candy's life, he's there to try consoling her. Loyal and dependable, Lysander will be there for your Candy whenever she needs him. Jade: If your Candy joined the Gardening Club, they will meet a kind boy who loves plants: Jade. He's sweet and friendly toward your Candy and will be very pleased if your Candy helps him out with a few errands. Due to being a one-episode dateable boy, as of now no true romance can truly occur between your Candy and Jade. Dajan: If your Candy joined the Basketball Club, they will get the chance to meet Dajan. He will be friendly to your Candy, especially if your Candy helps him with particular tasks. He will get offended if your Candy offers to pay for his water without compensation, however, and this will often cause players to dislike him. Due to being a one-episode dateable boy, as of now no true romance can truly occur between your Candy and Dajan. Dakota: While out on a day at the beach, your Candy will meet this flirtatious young man who happens to have his eyes on her. Although the other boys (Nathaniel, Castiel, and Lysander) will become very jealous of Dakota, this isn't to say he's a bad guy. Dakota is sweet and charming; he'll buy your Candy doughnuts and stroll around the beach with her while enjoying her company. Dakota appears every so often, so he's not a stable dateable character, but he certainly makes an impression on your Candy, whether it be good or bad. Armin: Sweet, funny, and caring; Armin is a boy who enjoys being around your Candy, even if it's just hanging out. Unlike most of the other boys, who often tend to side step around Candy, Armin likes to hang out with her, even if it's just to tease her. He gets especially happy if your Candy happens to be into video games like he is, and this can be seen in several of his date photos. His usual confidence will go down if confronted about hints of his feelings for your Candy, though he'll find a quick cover to ease over any awkwardness. Armin appears in later episodes, but is now a reoccuring dateable character. Other Relationships 'Friends and Family' Throughout the episodes, your Candy will meet a variety of people they will consider their friends. Most of them are students that go to the same school as your Candy, so she will see them often. Even though this game is more about trying to get dates with certain boys, having friends is also important. Sometimes talking with some of these characters will boost your Candy's morale. Iris: The very first new friend your Candy will meet is Iris, a friendly girl who is ready to take you under her wing. She immediately likes your Candy and will act very friendly toward her. Iris will always be pleasant with your Candy and will happily talk to you whenever she can. Rosalya: When first meeting Rosalya, most people aren't sure what to think. She comes off as possibly rude, but the more your Candy talks with her, the closer they will get. Eventually your Candy will learn that Rosalya is a strong ally to have and she will help you Candy as much as she can when times get difficult. If your Candy decided to steal Leigh from her, however, it will take a long time to patch things up. Leigh: The first time you meet Leigh, you have the choice to either help him get back together with his girlfriend, Rosalya, or to steal him for yourself. You'll eventually find he's a great friend to have and will assist you greatly in the future when things get difficult. Melody: Smart and sweet, Melody is a great friend to have. Once acquainted, you'll have the chance to go over her house for a sleepover and hang out with some of the other girls there. Melody is studious and will help your Candy is she didn't do well with her test. She can get a little jealous if your Candy is close to Nathaniel, however, due to harboring feelings for him. No matter, she is still a reliable friend to have. Violette: Your Candy's most shy friend would have to be Violette, who turns out to be more outspoken the more your Candy knows her. Violette cares a lot for your Candy and will worry about her if she thinks something is wrong. Due to being so shy, Violette has a more difficult time making friends, so she values your Candy's friendship a lot, especially when your Candy goes out of the way to help her such as finding her lost stuffed animal. Kim: Although she seems a bit intimidating, Kim is pretty laid back and will be a good friend to your Candy. She will worry about your Candy if something is going on and will often times stop your Candy to chat just to see how she's doing. Kim is dependable and loyal to her friends, which is also one reason why she was torn with the Deborah situation. Alexy: At first your Candy thinks Alexy will be similar to his brother, but once she gets to know him, she'll learn he's a whole different person. Alexy is a reliable person who instantly likes hanging out with your Candy. He's fun, carefree, and likes to go shopping, which is yet another reason he's happy to find your Candy as a friend since his brother hates shopping. At first your Candy seems confused as to what to think of Alexy being gay, but she quickly recovers and Alexy takes the role of her "gay best friend". Lucy: Besides Kentin, Lucy is the only other student from your Candy's old school to show up in the game so far. Lucy is bubbly and even more boy-crazy than your Candy. Your Candy seems to consider her a friend, but also keeps her at arms length, especially after thinking back of how badly she use to treat Kentin back when he was more nerdy. Not much is known about the friendship Lucy and your Candy once shared, but it doesn't look like the two were as close as Lucy makes it out to be. Fairy: Your Fairy Aunt Agatha might seem a little off, but she's sweet and cares a lot about your Candy. Whenever your Candy runs into her, she'll give her some AP, money, or an episode exclusive item. Parents: In later episodes, you finally get to meet your Candy's parents. They care greatly for their daughter and only want what's best for her. Just like many parents, they will sometimes embarrass your Candy, even in front of other people. They mean well, however, and love your Candy dearly. 'Enemies' No game about high school would be complete without some people who try to bring your character down. There are several characters who just don't like your Candy, some more than others, and this will effect the events of the game. Several of these characters will bring your Candy's morale down with their antics, though there is no way to avoid them, especially when the interactions are plot driven. Amber: Like all high school games, there has to be some kind of bully. That bully just happens to come in the form of a petty, bratty blonde: Amber. Right from the start, Amber dislikes your Candy and will find any chance to verbally harass her. Even if you try to be nice, she will reject it and only insult your Candy. Li: As Amber's right wing woman, Li is ready to verbally assault your Candy when she deems necessary. Unlike Amber, however, she doesn't go out of her way to bully your Candy or harass her. She keeps to herself unless Amber initiates it. Charlotte: Not all characters are out to do your Candy wrong, and Charlotte falls into that category. She tags along with Amber, but never really does anything to hurt you. She does, however, allow for Amber to mistreat you and does nothing about it. Capucine: Not much is known about Capucine except that she looks highly to Amber, but doesn't seem to be a real part of their group. She tends to collect information for Amber, like an informant, but otherwise doesn't really do much. Sometimes she'll giggle strangely at your Candy, prompting your Candy to wonder what she's thinking, but it never goes beyond that. Peggy: Peggy, to a lesser extreme, is a character who will get the information she wants for her newspaper even if she knows it will hurt your Candy. She isn't truly out to get your Candy, but she won't apologize for any wrong-doings she does to her, either. Deborah: Out of all the bullies at Sweet Amoris High School, so far no one takes the title like Deborah does. Deborah is a manipulator to the extreme and will use any tricks she can to get people to side with her. Smart, pretty, and highly looked upon, she's a foe not to be taken lightly. Manga The Candy used in the Amour Sucre (Corazon de Melon) manga is a girl by the name of Lynn. She's a Candy that has long brown hair and green eyes. She wears a Purple Chiffon Tank Top, Skinny Jeans, and Black Flats. Lynn is outgoing and likes to try and get along with everyone. She cares deeply about her friends and does her best to be there for them. She gets along well with characters such as Iris, where Iris can be seen worrying about Lynn when she is running late for the camping trip. Just like in the game, however, she still runs into trouble with Amber and her gang. She has a fondness for Nathaniel from the start of the series, and this could be seen as Nathaniel possibly being the main romantic interest for Lynn. Lynn has a good friendly relationship with the manga exclusive character, Viktor, which can be seen when he helps get her out of trouble with Amber and when she worries about him when he is hospitalized. Lynn has also been seen to enjoy bike riding with Nathaniel, Kentin, and Kim. Animated Series The Amour Sucre animated series consists of one short pilot episode that revolved around a Candy named Lynn Darcy. Lynn has long brown hair and green eyes, which is also seen to be a correlation to the Lynn in the manga. She dreams of love much like the Candies from the game and is excited to meet new people (especially boys). In the animated pilot, she is seen having the closest relationship to Nathaniel and is most put off by Ken (like many Candies). Lynn tends to get embarressed easly, even by her aunt. She seems to live with her aunt, which doesn't correlate with the game, and has a pet cat named Plume, which is also not a part of the game.Just like the Candy in the game, however, Lynn just wants to fit in and make friends all while maybe finding love. Illustrations Illustration-Episode1-Candy thumb.jpg Illustration-Episode1-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode1-Ken.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Jade.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode4-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode4-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Leigh.jpg Illustration-Episode7-Candy strawberry.jpg Illustration-Episode7-CandyChina.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Dake.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Candy.jpg Illustration-Episode10-Alexy.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Dake.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode15-Alexy Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode15-Ken.jpg Illustration-Episode15-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Candy.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Ken.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Alexy.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Armin&Rosalya.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode19-ButtCheeks.jpg Illustration-Episode19-Dake.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Castiel2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Lysander2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Kentin2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Armin2.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode22-Candy Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Armin_Alexy.jpg Illustration-Episode25-Nathaniel Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode25-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode Halloween2011-Dimitry.jpg Illustration-Episode Christmas2012-Tije.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2013-All.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg Category:Index Category:You Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Student Category:Customizable Category:Only Child